


This is new

by KristiLynn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[College AU] Myka decides that it's time she go all the way with Helena...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is new

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to be part of a much longer AU, but I’m currently 2,000 words in and Myka & Helena have barely met. So yeah, that won’t be finished for a long time. But I wanted to at least feel like I’ve accomplished something, so here we are...

Myka had never felt more nervous than she did on that car ride back to the dorms. Butterflies in her stomach, her thoughts running a mile a minute in her head. And she just knew that Helena could tell how nervous she was. During the ride and then the walk to their room she held Myka’s hand tight, gently rubbing her thumb. Myka smiled at the hall mates that they passed praying that her face wasn't giving anything away. 

Myka had never seen someone unlock a door as fast as Helena did. The light from the desk lamp was the only thing lighting the room and before Myka had time to reach for the light switch Helena had the door shut and her back up against the door. Her tongue darted into Myka's mouth with skill and before she could stop herself Myka was letting out a guttural moan. 

Helena let out a little laugh as she broke away, "Couldn't help myself." 

Myka bit her lip and played with the bottom button on her shirt. "I liked it." She leaned forward and kissed her again, and without breaking away Helena lead Myka towards the her bed. She pushed Myka down and began to unbutton her shirt; one button, then the next until she was laying there in her bra staring up at her.

Now it was Myka's turn. She grabbed Helena's wrist and pulled her on top of her and she slid her hand to Helena's back and slowly unzipped her dress. Myka's breath got caught in her throat as Helena's dress slid down and her bare breasts were revealed. 

"God you're beautiful." Helena whispered, while Myka ran her thumb over Helena's perky nipple. 

Myka shook her head and laughed, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only when it's true." Helena leaned up and kissed Myka. With one hand her fingers pulled at Myka's curls while she slid her other hand down, only stopping when she reached the zipper on Myka’s jeans. She slowly slid it down, and slipped her hand down the front of Helena’s underwear. 

Myka couldn’t help herself and she let out a quiet moan but then quickly pulled away. “Hold on.” She whispered as she crawled off the bed.

“Are we going to fast?” Helena asked sitting up. “Because if we are--” Myka stopped her with a kiss. 

“Trust me, we are not going to fast.” Myka smiled and began to kick her jeans off, “I”m just   
making this a little easier.” 

“That does help.” Helena smiled and leaned closer to Myka, “But I think you’re still wearing too much clothes.” 

Myka cocked her eyebrow. “Really? Well we should do something about that.” She reached behind her back and in one swift motion she had her bra undone and flung it onto the floor next to the other clothes. “How’s about now?” 

Helena placed her hands on Myka’s hips, and began to run a finger over the waistband of her underwear. “There’s still one thing..” She began to slide them down Myka’s legs, her eyes not leaving Myka’s face, making sure there was never a sign on doubt.

“What about now?” Myka asked again as she slid her naked body onto the bed.

Helena nodded her head and then began to kiss her neck, then her collarbone and finally she reached her breasts. She took Myka’s nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue while Myka’s hand slid down between Helena’s legs. She pressed two fingers against her clit causing Helena’s hips to buck and her teeth to nip at Myka’s breast. She pressed harder. 

“I want to taste you,” Helena whispered into the soft skin. She looked up, trying to judge her reaction. Myka gave her a simple nod and Helena began to kiss her way down her body, over her hip bone and down her thigh. She gently kissed along the inside of Myka’s thigh, pushing them open further. She ran her tongue between her folds and then against her clit. Helena didn’t want to rush Myka, but the other woman’s body had other ideas. Before long her back arched, her fingers grasped at the bed sheet, and she was on another plane

***

Afterwards, Helena and Myka laid facing each other, their hands intertwined. "Are you okay?" Helena asked.

“Mhmm.” Myka nodded as she stroke Helena’s hand with her thumb. She then looked up quickly. “I love you,” she said. “And you don’t have to say it back. I just just wanted you to know.” 

A smile slowly spread across Helena’s face as she said, “I love you too.”


End file.
